Loosing You
by RossLynch1996
Summary: Lila Gregory is starting College. She has been looking forward to this day for as long as she can remember, after all if you don't get out of her little town as soon as you can you never will. But what happens when she meets a certain arrogant blonde boy. Will Love blossom or will the mistakes he keeps making stop them from ever becoming something great. Ross Lynch Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Ross Lynch Fan fiction.

Loosing you

I was sat in the passenger seat of my Mother's Mercedes, watching out the window as all the familiar sights went past and we came into unfamiliar territory an Alien world to someone who had never been much further than maybe shopping in the new mall just outside L.A but now being in Colorado for the first time to start University in a foreign city just seemed bazaar. I knew I had made the right decision though. After all they say that if you've grown up in a city your whole life and you don't try to venture out of it for anything you end up never leaving and there was no way that was going to happen to me. I couldn't let it happen to me. I had much bigger plans then that. My Mother pulled into a parking place just outside my dorm before she flung open her door. I slowly got out, making my way around the rear of the car to retrieve my suitcase. Which Arthur took straight from my hands. My Mother, Arthur, my Mother's friend Luka and I all made out way to my new dorm.

I swiped my key along the swipe strip and pushed the door open. As I entered my new room Nate for the year was sitting on her bed. The most striking feature about her had to be her hair. she had a straight middle parting and half her hair was pink and the other half was a lilac colour. She also had a lip ring and eyebrow ring in as well as several ear piercings including a scaffolding on her right ear. As my eyes raked down her taking in her feature I noticed that she also had skin diver piercings on her collarbones. She was wearing a low cut black tank top with a blood red skull on it. A pair of ripped black skinny jeans loosely adorned her hips, which were tucked into a pair of faded black military boots.

My Mother gasped at the sight before her, making a snap judgement on my new room mate. We moved further into the room before a brunette boy barged in, closely followed by a sullen looking blonde. They both made their way over to the girls bed, barely giving her enough time to move before jumping straight onto it. The girl quickly made her way over my Mother and I.

"Hey! I'll take that your my new roommate . Well I'm Hollie. But every one calls me Hol." She says as she engulfs me into a hug.

"Hey. I'm Lil." I say briefly.

"Well its nice to meet toy Lil. These two numbskulls are AJ and Ross. Two of my closest friends."

"Hey.' I reply giving a timid wave.

"Hey. I'm AJ." the Brunette one says to me.

"Hey. I'm Lil although you already know that." I reply with a slight giggle.

"Well as nice as it is to talk to you um... people. I would like to talk to my daughter alone." My Mother rudely interrupts.

"OK. Sorry. Come guys let's leave so she can settle in." She says to the two guys.

"No. Why the fuck should we? It's just as much your room as it is hers." The blonde guy interjects.

" Um excuse me?" My Mother replies not quite knowing what to say.

"You're excused." The blonde replies.

"Come on Ross leave it. Don't make a scene mate." AJ tells him and guides him out of the room by his shoulders.

"Sorry about that." Hollie says sympathetically before leaving the room.

"That's it you're swapping rooms. I'm not letting my only daughter stay with the dregs of society." My Mother says ever so affectionately.

"Mother it alright seriously. I'll just see how the first week goes with her and if I don't think she's my sort of roommate then I'll change rooms. Deal?" I ask pleadingly.

"Fine." She relents. "Deal."

A/N - Hey guys. This my first fan fiction. Review and tell me what you think any kind of reviews. If you don't like it just tell me xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After we had the first encounter with my new roommate my mother,Luka and Arthur left, to avoid another confrontation and to leave me to settle in. As soon as the closed I collapsed onto my single bed, that was pushed up in the corner of my small dorm room. I finally took a look around my dorm room. In the two top corners of the room were two single beds pushed as far into the corner of the room as they could be. At the end of each of the beds was a small double doored wardrobe. I got up off the bed a quickly unpacked all my clothes hanging up each skirt, short, dress and trousers making sure they had no creases in them and put any clothes that did have creases in a pike to iron later. I sat back down on my bed pulling out my psychology, maths, English Lit and Media text books before grabbing my planner. I was half way through writing out all the classes into my planner before my roommate burst through the door with the two guys in tow.

'Hey Lil. What are you doing?' Hollie said flopping down on her bed.

'Just filling out my timetable for the year then I'm going to get a head start on the work load.' I replied shoving my ear bud into my ears.

'Oh, you can't sit in hear on the first night of semester. Come out and have fun with us.' Hollie said pulling my ear buds out of my ears.

'I'm sorry but I really can't if I don't get a head start then I won't have a clue what he's talking about when classes start on Monday.' I replied replacing the ear buds.

'Just give up Hol. She's not gonna come. She's as fun as a wet weekend.' The blonde guy Ross told Hollie. It really angered me that this guy does not even know me and yet he is judging me.

'Fine I will come then. Where are you going anyway?' I asked.

'Oh. AJ and his room mate Kyle are having a party. Theey live in a place off campus.' She replied shooting me a grin.

'OK. Cool.' I replied.

Hollie then turned to Ross and AJ and said 'Guys you have to go now. It takes time to look good.'

'Bye Hollie. Bye Lil.' AJ said leaving with Ross in tow.

'So. What are you wearing?' Hollie asked.

'Um. I'll probably just wear a dress that I brought with me.' I replied, getting up to rummage through my wardrobe.

'OK. Well I'm gonna go for a coffee. Will you be alright? I'll be gone for like half hour. Do you want anything?' Hollie asked.

'Uh, yeah I should be alright. I'm gonna go for a shower Anyway. and yeah, can you get me a black coffee two sugars please.' I said, grabbing a towel, a bra, panties and a pair of sweats with a sweatshirt.

'OK, see you soon.' She replied making her way out of the dorm room.

I made my way to the communal showers and hung my clothes up on the hook before taking my shower. Yhere is nothing more refreshing then having a shower.

After I was finished showering I quickly slipped into my sweat pants and sweatshirt and made my way back to my dorm room. When I opened the door Ross was laying on Hollies bed reading one of the many Kerrang Magaizes she had stacked up on her bedside table. As I walked in he looked up quickly and once he noticed it was me started to read the magazine again. I made my way over to the mirror and brushed my hair before pulling it into a pony tail.

' I thought you were going to the party tonight.' Ross said as I got settled back onto my bed to do some studying.

'I am.' I replied focussing on my psychology textbook.

'Aren't you going to get ready then?' He asked.

'Not with you in here. No.' I replied turning the page on my textbook.

'Why not? I won't look.' He said with an amused look on his face. I scoffed.

'It does not matter any way because I am waiting for Hollie to come back with my coffee. I do not want to spill it down my dress.'

'Fair enough.' He said turning back to his magazine.

I was in the room for ten minutes Aline with Ross before Hollie came back.

"Please tell me you are not wearing that to the party!" She said looking at my attire.

"Um no. I was gonna get changed after I have had my coffee and after he has left." I said gesturing my hand towards the blonde haired boy sprawled out on Hollues bed.

"OK. Ross scram and let the girls get to work. I'll meet you in the carpark in like an hour." She said opening the door and waiting till he had left before closing it again.

"I don't like your boyfriend very much." I said to Hollue as she turned to her wardrobe.

"What Ross?" She asked. I nodded before she burst out laughing.


End file.
